


How Wonderful Life Is While You're In The World

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: John and Veronica share a dance at the disco which will change their lives forever
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	How Wonderful Life Is While You're In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day Seven - Dancing

"You got in the band?" Veronica looks up from her book, beaming at her friend, John, who had just entered the apartment that she shared with her flatmate.

John nods, with a giant grin, and Veronica leaps up from the couch and embraces him.

"Oh, that's amazing! I knew you could do it!" She hugs him for a little bit longer than friends should. Because she wishes that they weren't just friends.

"What's going on?" Veronica's flatmate asks, alarmed at the sudden noises.

Veronica turns around, grinning. "He got in the band!"

"That's great John. We should all go down to the disco again to celebrate. I'll call the others, yeah?"

\----------

The Maria Assumpta College disco was the most visited place of Veronica and her friends and was actually where she'd met John and his mates. It was also some weeks later at that same disco that John had met the drummer and guitarist of his new band.

Veronica loved it there, filled with so many different and exciting people, the polar opposite of the type of people her parents would approve of. She'd never actually introduce herself to these people - she was far too shy - but she enjoyed looking at their exotic clothes and hair. A strange thing that she loved to do was to attempt to piece together the kind of person they are, their story, and background. But when she saw John across the dance floor, she couldn't seem to figure out who he was - who he really was.

Her flatmate had fallen for one of John's mates and begged Veronica to be her wing-woman which resulted in an awkward encounter but had eventually blossomed into some great friendships with them all and especially with John.

John and Veronica were the only single friends so tended to have long and deep discussions as the rest of their friends slow danced to some cheesy love song. But Veronica would give her life savings to be able to share one of those dances with John.

\----------

The group had now arrived at the disco. John was wearing some rather tight velvet trousers with a t-shirt and Veronica was wearing her short white dress with flowers embroidered onto the skirt. It was the same dress that John had complimented on the night that they met.

The others were sat at their regular table and had already ordered drinks. The evening ran rather smoothly but Veronica noticed John staring at her as she laughed at a joke, John had noticed how Veronica watched his lips as he described his audition with Queen.

Ronnie takes a large mouthful of her drink as two of her friends talked about the romantic date they had been on days prior. She always felt so lonely. She was lucky to have people that she loves and people who love her, but what she wanted the most was to have a shoulder to cry on, someone who could make her laugh, someone who understands her - someone like John.

Ronnie doesn't know what love really means or feels like, but she knows feels something with John. She blushes at the thought of him and gets goosebumps every time he looks at her. John was the first person that she thought about when she woke up and often found herself wondering what he was doing. She could sit there for hours and just listen to his voice, even if he was discussing the most boring subject. But they're nothing more than friends.

He's still looking at her. Veronica panics, childishly thinking that he can hear her thoughts. She sort of wishes he did - so he knew how she felt about him without saying it. They're both far too shy to confess their feelings for one another and they're not entirely sure what they feel anyway.

The final chords of the song currently playing ended and the opening to Your Song by Elton John began to play. It was one of John's favorite songs currently, it sort of reminded him of how Veronica made him feel. The first time he heard that song was after a visit to the disco. He had laid on his bed, still fully dressed, listening to every word as it played on the radio, and only thinking of Veronica. They'd only known each other meer weeks, yet the thought of her made him smile.

He hoped that one day he'd be able to write a love song just like that - for Veronica.

He watches all of his friends leave the table to get up and dance, leaving just him and Veronica. She looks down at her hands, tapping her foot along to the song, wishing she could dance with someone.

Filled with adrenaline and beer, John stands up and walks around the table to face Ronnie. She looks up at him, confused.

"Do... do you want to dance... with me?" He offers her his hand, praying to whatever God is out there, would grant him the wish of having a dance with Veronica.

"I don't know, Johnny." She whispers anxiously, biting her lip as she uncomfortably shuffles in her seat.

Her nickname for him, 'Johnny', sent shivers down his spine.

"Why not, love?" He asks, crouching down to her eye-level. She forgets to breathe - he'd called her 'love'!

"I don't think I'm any good at dancing. I don't want people to laugh at me." She confesses, her eyes trailing to the floor. 

"Oh, Vee. You're a brilliant dancer. Now come on," he offers his hand again, "and you won't get judged by anyone, promise. Look over there, that man has bright pink hair. He's got no place to judge you, cause you look, um, nice...no matter what you're doing." He blushes.

"Oh alright." She takes his hand, cautiously, blushing too at his compliment.

He guides her to the dance floor, holding onto her sweaty hand in his, completely dying on the inside - he was holding a girl's hand! - and spins her around, then pulling her into his chest, rather too close than friends should. Because he wishes they weren't just friends.

She puts her arms around his shoulders, smiling sweetly at him. He gently slithers his arms around her waist. Veronica gasps a little, starting to lose it - his hands were around her waist!

This was the sort of thing that only happened in Veronica's head, and now it was happening in real life, she never wanted this to end.

Her feet seemed to move by themselves, taking over. Her heart pounds faster than it ever has.

"Veronica? I-" John starts to mumble once the song ends, and the couples around them start to kiss, but the words don't appear to come out, he's completely frozen.

She places one hand in his chest, the other touches his face and he swallows thickly. "John, can I kiss you?" Her eyes watch his, he's shocked. Not as much as she is. Ronnie has never even held hands romantically, and now she's the one making the first move - in front of all of these people.

John's not shocked because he's horrified at the thought of kissing her, he's shocked because the stars seemed to be aligning, she wants to kiss him.

It's not the type of kiss she was going to go for. She was just going in for a quick peck, but John pulls her in, prolonging this moment as much as he can. He pulls away and looks at her deeply. For this one moment, the entire world seemed perfect. For this one minute, all of John's dreams were coming true.

"Ronnie, would you be my girlfriend?" He finally asks after weeks of plucking up the courage. She feels butterflies in her stomach, this was really happening, she can't breathe. All she can do is nod before he leans in and kisses her again.

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary John and Veronica!!! I've had so much fun participating in this week, so thank you very much to Rachel for hosting this, and to everyone who took part - it was so much fun to read everything that people have written! Thanks, everyone for reading and interacting with all of my fics from this week! :)


End file.
